Seize the Day
by Gwen La Sanglante
Summary: [Songfic] (Telthazard) Un groupe de quatre aventuriers s'est dissout. Seul reste un paladin et ses remords.


_Coucou à tous, une seconde fois aujourd'hui, et oui je suis productive en ce moment je trouve xDD_

 _On se retrouve pour une songfic sur "Seize the Day" d'Avenged Sevenfold._

 _La chanson n'est pas complète mais les paroles étaient beaucoup trop longues pour mon histoire._

 _So enjoy !_

* * *

 **Seize the Day**

 _ **Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost  
It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over**_

 _Saisit le jour ou meurt en regrettant le temps que tu as perdu_ ** _  
_** _C'est vide et froid sans toi ici, trop de personnes pour faire du mal_

Le temps avait passé.

Dissout, un petit groupe de quatre aventuriers pourtant proches avait décidé de s'éloigner, d'essayer de vivre sans leurs compagnons après des années de voyage et d'aventures épiques ensembles.

Assit sur les marches d'une des Églises de la Lumière, Théo de Silverberg soupira.

Il courait partout, traquant des brigands, des profanateurs, quelques terroristes, pourtant il se sentait incroyablement vide et seul, même accompagné de son père adoptif.

Il lui manquait quelqu'un…

Une petite flamme s'était éteinte dans sa poitrine.

Le paladin se leva et descendit les marches du parvis avant de s'éloigner d'un pas lent, sortant peu à peu de la ville.

 _ **I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time  
But I'm too young to worry  
These streets we travel on will undergo our same lost past**_

 _Je vois ma vue brûler, je sens mes souvenirs s'effacer avec_ _ **  
**_ _le temps_ _ **  
**_ _Mais je suis trop jeune pour m'inquiéter_ _ **  
**_ _Les rues qu'on traverse dépasseront notre même passé_ _ **  
**_ _perdu_ **  
**

Il essaya d se remémorer les bons moments qu'il avait passé avec son groupe intrépide, mais tout ce qui parvenait à ses yeux étaient des images de flammes, de destruction et de mort.

Il soupira derechef et s'enfonça dans les bois, fredonnant un vieil air que lui avait appris Balthazar.

Balthazar…

Des images du pyromage sans peur et parlant tout le temps lui parvint à l'esprit et un léger sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres fines.

Puis son sourire s'estompa.

Le temps avait passé.

Il ne fallait plus qu'il pense à lui ou même aux autres.

Il devait se concentrer sur son devoir de paladin-inquisiteur de la Lumière.

 _ **I found you here, now please just stay for a while  
I can move on with you around  
I hand you my mortal life, but will it be forever ?  
I'd do anything for a smile, holding you 'til our time is done  
We both know the day will come, but I don't want to leave you**_

 _Je t'ai trouvée ici, maintenant s'il te plait reste un **  
**_ _instant_ _ **  
**_ _Je peux avancer avec toi proche de moi_ _ **  
**_ _Je te tends ma vie de mortel, mais cela sera-t-il pour_ _ **  
**_ _toujours?_ _ **  
**_ _Je ferais n'importe quoi pour un sourire, en te tenant_ _ **  
**_ _jusqu'à que cet instant soit fini_ _ **  
**_ _Nous savons tous les deux que le jour viendra,_ _ **  
**_ _Mais je ne veux pas te laisser_ **  
**

Alors qu'il vagabondait sous les cimes des arbres centenaires, son regard buta sur une forme drapée de rouge dans l'herbe folle.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se précipita vers l'homme couché sur le sol inégal.

_Bob !

Ce cri sortit droit de son cœur alors qu'il redressait le demi-démon mal en point.

Celui-ci le regarda, le regard un peu vide.

Théo n'avait jamais courut aussi vite.

Balthazar dans ses bras, il le ramena à la vitesse de la Lumière à l'église où il résidait.

Il allongea son ancien compagnon dans son lit et essaya de le soigner.

Une faible lueur sortit de ses mains mais l'état du demi-démon ne sembla pas s'améliorer.

Bien au contraire.

Le paladin saisit la main de Balthazar dans les siennes et le regarda.

Un flots d'émotions l'envahit et les larmes éclatèrent.

Il ne voulait pas le perdre…

Non pas une seconde fois…

Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour un léger sourire, ou une même une de ces boutades qui l'agaçaient tant…

L'heure était proche…

Si proche…

Mais Théo ne renonça pas.

Il ne lâcha pas la main du pyromage, la caressant avec son pouce..

Il ne voulait pas le laisser.

Un fin sourire passa sur les lèvres du demi-démon.

_Salut Théo… Ça fait un bout de temps hein ?

 **[...]**

 _ **So, what if I never hold you, or kiss you lips again ?  
I never want to leave you and the memories for us to see  
I beg don't leave me**_

 _Alors que se passera-t-il si je ne peux plus jamais te_ ** _  
_** _serrer dans mes bras, ou t'embrasser ?_ ** _  
_** _Je ne veux pas te quitter, ni les souvenirs de nous à_ ** _  
_** _revoir_ ** _  
_** _Je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas_ **  
**

Balthazar lui sourit encore alors qu'il serrait à son tour la main de Théo.

Une douce chaleur lia leurs doigts et d'un souffle, leur lèvres se scellèrent ensembles.

Le paladin laissa éclater ses sanglots à nouveau alors que la chaleur semblait s'échapper peu à peu du pyromage mourant.

_Non Bob pas ça… S'il te plaît…

_C'est la vie, ne soit pas triste.

Balthazar caressa la joue humide de Théo en souriant et son regard se vida peu à peu.

Jusqu'à perdre la dernière étincelle de vie qui y habitait encore.

_BOB ! Non pas ça… Pitié…

La main encore chaude du demi-démon retomba sur le matelas alors que le servant de la Lumière la serrait désespérément.

Viktor le retrouva une heure plus tard, pleurant contre le corps froid et sans vie de Balthazar.

Ses cris déchirant quand on le détacha du défunt pyromage heurtèrent le cœur du vieil homme qui regarda en silence Théo souffrir.

 _ **Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost  
Its empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over  
Trails in life, questions of us existing here, don't wanna die alone without you there  
Please tell me what we have is real**_

 _Saisie le jour ou meurs en regrettant le temps que tu as_ ** _  
_** _perdu_ ** _  
_** _C'est vide et froid sans toi ici,_ ** _  
_** _Trop de gens souffrent affreusement_ ** _  
_** _Des essais de vies, des questions qui se posent sur nous_ ** _  
_** _Je veux pas mourir seul sans toi ici_ ** _  
_** _Je t'en prie dis-moi que ce que l'on a est réel_ **  
**

L'enterrement du pyromage ne fut pas grand, fait en petite communauté.

Grunlek et Shin s'étaient déplacés pour ça, terrassé par la mort de leur grand bavard.

Comme si le ciel lui aussi était en deuil, un plafond de nuages noirs couvrit le vieux cimetière.

Les quelques personnes présentes étaient son père, ses amis et quelques connaissances de voyage.

Pas de fioritures, la cérémonie fut sobre.

Les quelques mots qui purent être prononcés eurent raison de la fierté d'Enoch, qui fondit en larmes au premier rang.

Théo était silencieux, perdus dans de sombres pensées.

Shin le secoua un peu alors que tout le monde attendait son discours.

Le paladin se tourna pour faire face à l'assemblée.

_Bob était… est l'ami le plus extravagant et agréable compagnon de voyage. Il… est tout pour moi.

_Il est mort Théo, murmura doucement Grunlek.

_Je refuse de parler de lui au passé ! Je… (il regarda le ciel) Je ne voulais pas mourir sans toi… Et toi tu es parti… Je me sens seul tu sais ? J'ai essayé de t'oublier mais… mais tu es tout pour moi… Bob…

Théo arrêta de parler et les larmes recommencèrent à couler sur ses joues mal rasées et ternes.

 _ **(Silence you lost me, no chance for one more day)**_  
 _(Silence, tu m'as perdu- pas de chance pour un autre jour)_

Un silence s'abattit sur l'assemblée alors qu'un musicien commençait à jouer une musique qui rappela à tout le monde la vivacité de Balthzar et son sourire.

Une musique dynamique mais mélancolique qui fit esquisser un sourire triste aux peu de personnes présentes.

Même à Théo.

 _ **I stand here alone  
Falling away from you, no chance to get back home **_

_Je suis là, debout, seul_ ** _  
_** _M'effondrant loin de toi, sans aucune chance de te ramener_ ** _  
_** _à la maison_ **  
**


End file.
